User talk:Spikepit
Welcome, Enter The Spikepit... Hey Spikepit, thank you for adding the direct link to my Blood and Metal page :) for some reason I couldn't get the damn hyperlink to work, unlike with the other two... so, thanks! :) KratosGodofWar ::No worries pal, Im also obssessed with this game wish to keep this temple to the god of war clean, true and bereft of hobos living in the back lane However, I have a long way to go to catch up to you, lol. :: Haha, yeah, well I try whenever I have time. Indeed, the amount of the untrue and insulent swines is staggering. I try to correct as much as I can, but it's hard to keep up with those idiots :D :: Dont worry, I got your back. Lol RE: "... MUM, have you seen my edits? ... Someone has moved 'em!!!" Hi Spikepit! First off, your edits aren't gone. Nothing has been in vain. If you check your userpage, you'll notice that there are (as of now) still 300 edits assigned to your name. It's a common mistake, but the achievements don't erase your previous editing history. Secondly, since policy over at SimpsonsWiki dictates I should have my real username in my signature as well, you'll now see my posts signed the way I have below. Finally, if you want to change yours, just click your picture on top, choose Change, and scroll down to the Signature'' ''part. There, DON'T check the box, but simply type in Spikepit, that will be sufficient. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah gotcha!! Thanks big fella! Spikepit 06:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A Request First off, thank you for the congragulations. Second, seeing as you've clearly been here for a while, can you tell me what the best way to find pictures for pages is? Sincerely, Watcher. :Sure, I use three different sources (other than Google Images) #I use a thing called a HDMI Capture Card. A device which is an external PC device that you plug your PS3 into to take screenshot/rip films. Its the same product that gamer magazines use to get there pics, they are pretty expensive but worth it (especially once you get hooked on the various wikis. like you and I obviously are), here is an example of one and there is many more on eBay. Radi0n put me onto these things. #I scour deviantart.com for other prople's screen grabs (ask them for permission) and either use them or use them as inspiration for my own. You'll usually find the kinds you want (moreso, the kinds Radi0n will allow) under the tag of Digital Art; and, #I often use a hightened image search site called Tag Galaxy that I found preparing for my school teaching. It runs off Flickr, so there is usually as much shight as there is quality. :Hope that has helped some! I've dropped off the image adding bandwagon here on God of War Wiki, I've gotten hooked a little more over on Red Dead Wiki and Wikitroid. Once GoW:GoS comes out, I'll be back! lol Spikepit RE: PSN Network Thanks for the invite Spikepit. I'll add you shortly myself, as to not give away my PSN in public. ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) God of War Magic Gathering cards First of all, AWESOME WORK! Now, I don't want to nitpick, but it's Existence, and not ''Existance. '';) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :... oh crap! And Im suppose to be an English Teacher! I have been RUINED by MSWord spellcheck! lol, thanks pal! Spikepit 23:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :There, fixed! *wipes sweat from brow* So, further more: got any requests or suggestions for the next card? THERE'S SO MANY OPTIONS!!! I love comibining two world of geek! lol Spikepit :Pick Zeus. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Comics I just wanted to ask where did you get the pictures form the 4th God of War comic book? I'm currently looking for this comic, but it isn't available, nor I could find even a part of it on the web...Master Mold 03:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there! I live in Australia so the only way i can get my hands on a copy was to order it from the Hall of Heroes seller on eBay. My scanner went boom a few months ago and used my girlfriend's scanner to do those one. Im not very happy with them either, but I cant get back there for ages now. I reckon jump on eBay, you're sure to find one! Spikepit 10:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude nice work with the magic set editor, well im here cause i saw yours and i just love them xD and im wodndering if you can tell me how did you create the symbol of omega in your cards, im trying it but it is to hard :/ can give me a clue or something please? i would thank you a lot if you answer me :) 20:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC)